Jacob's Book of MCSM Oneshots
by jmvoyles1126
Summary: Hey! (Yes, I realize that there are a lot of these.) So here's how this works. You submit an idea you like, and watch for it to be posted in the story. It can be anything from a date night gone wrong, to what happens to the characters in the future. Suggest the characters you want, and the situation they'll be in. Welcome to my oneshot book. T for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Just read the summary to this story, submit an idea, and we'll get to it! Until then, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

\- Oneshot 1 -

A/N - Hello! Okay, I'd like to thank Alice Foreshadow and Sailor Mikuchan for their requests! I'm going to do Alice Foreshadow's first, but don't worry, I'm working on yours Sailor Mikuchan! Anyways, Here we go!

Dan was lounging in his living room, watching his pet wolf Grimm eat a piece of beef he had just given him. Sitting there watching Grimm eat made Dan hungry, so he went into the kitchen to grab an apple or something.

When he reached into a chest on the shelf he was expecting to grab an apple, not a small spider. He didn't even realize he had grabbed a spider until he had almost put it in his mouth. He let out a large scream, and ran out of the room.

Trayaurus had came in with Grimm at his heels. "T-trayaur-rus…" Dan whimpered. "W-we need to g-get the gang t-togeth-ther…" Trayaurus let out a trademark villager sigh, and left with Grimm, presumably to get "The Gang".

"The Gang" turned out to be The Youtubers, and The New Order (who were visiting their friends from The White Pumpkin's manor.) They were all gathered in the living room of Dan's house. They were chatting amongst themselves when Dan walked in. "Dan, you better have a good reason for bringing us here. I was in the middle of _The Vampire Diaries_ finale!" Stacy said. Stampy chimed in, "Besides, you know not to just invite us all to a house under mysterious circumstances. Remember last time?" "I thought we agreed not to talk about that, ever." Stacy said.

The group shared glances with each other.

"Let's change the subject. I called you all here because there was… there was a…" Dan muttered. "Spit it out Dan." Ivor said. Dan's eyes shifted around the room as he said, " _A Spider."_ "Oh my god Dan. Seriously? I'm missing the finale for this?" Stacy said. "Hey, I was there when the White Pumpkin sent all those spiders after us, I can only imagine what he felt like when he died and respawned back here. Just chill out." Lizzie said.

Then they all agreed to to do their best to get rid of the spider. Dan suggested they get out all his diamond swords. "We're gonna need alot of ammo to get rid of it!" But even Lizzie said that was too much.

They all snuck into the kitchen, tiptoeing along the floor. All was silent, until "OMIGODTHEREITIS!" Dan yelped right into Lizzie's ear. She staggered back, grabbing her ear, and fell against the wall, out of the fight. Stampy was jumping up and down, trying to stomp on the spider that was crawling along the floor. However, in his excitement (PANIC! PANIC, PANIC!), his head bonked on a shelf, and he collapsed. Jesse yelped and fell onto Ivor, who fell into the counter and passed out, Jesse doing the same.

Four people were already down, and the spider just kept on scuttling around on the floor. Stacy grabbed Sparklez and used him as a shield (Against his protesting) and charged on the foul creature. However, She accidentally his Sparklez on the ceiling, knocking him out. She couldn't hold his weight anymore, and she fell, trapped underneath him.

Petra saw something in the corner, and ran over and butted it with her sword hilt. Unfortunately, it was Lukas she hit, and in his panic, Lukas had hit Petra too. They both fell against the corner. So that made eight people down, the spider untouched.

Dan was the only one left. He drew his sword, but was so scared that he just gently tapped the spider with the tip of his sword. But it was enough. The spider collapsed and disappeared with a puff of white smoke.

Trayaurus walked in and saw the carnage. He let out another trademark villager sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Oneshot 2 ~

A/N - So I just noticed something. I was playing A Portal to Mystery, and I saw Cassie Rose's eyes were green. That made me think. So I went to Order Up, and saw Aiden's eyes were also green. And then I realized, PAMA's default color. IT'S GREEN. I was stunned, hahaha. Did anyone else notice that? Also, thanks for the cool reviews! Here are some replies:

Alice Foreshadow - Thank you! Ha, glad you liked it!

MiekoHiroshima - Got it! Lol, that should be a good one. Working on it!

Emily the Avenger - Awesome! Good to know you liked it!

Johnathen - Noted. I'll work on that as soon I'm done with MiekoHiroshima's!

Anyways, here we go for this chapter! Now, I was confused for a sec, lol, but I think Sailor Mikuchan suggested a ship, PAMA x Controlled Petra? So I wrote about that, hope you all like it!

Petra had never felt a worse feeling. Even Wither Sickness wasn't as terrible, and Petra almost died from that. No, PAMA's mind-control was the worst feeling. It was like sitting in a dark room, connected with every other person's mind. All their thoughts, connected, all their beings as one. And PAMA in control of it all.

And that was why it hurt so bad when Jesse saved Lukas. When Jesse pushed Lukas into the pillar of water, Petra had (Against her will, of course) taken Harper back to Crown Mesa to be chipped, all the while thinking of what Jesse chose. She knew Jesse and Lukas were good friends, but still…

It didn't take long to pick up on Petra's emotion. It fed her lies, saying that Jesse hated her, that he didn't even want her in the group. Petra almost believed it, but she knew Jesse. He was always faced with decisions and choices that changed everything. Like when he saved Petra from the Witherstorm in Gabriel's bunker, choosing to go to Redstonia over Boom Town, the list went on and on. She couldn't blame him, always being faced with these decisions.

PAMA was evil, no doubt. But being connected to PAMA, she saw it's memories. Most of them were of Harper. PAMA didn't hate her, just wanted to help. That made Petra think. PAMA wasn't evil, it just wanted to help. _So,_ Petra thought, _Maybe, there's more to PAMA than meets the eye._

Wow. That is so short. :/ Sorry guys, I'm kinda in some writer's block. I'll be working on Wander, though, so that should be updated too. See you guys then!


End file.
